Harry Potter Activates God Mode
by Mynameis1212
Summary: Harry Potter has died, waking up he finds himself looking into a screen that proclaims GAME OVER. Only, he hasn't been the first Harry through the video game. Once, their was a real Harry Potter. Come watch as we travel with a new Harry and discover everything about the First.
1. Prologue

AN:  
CAN YOU FEEL IT COMIN IN THE AIR TONIGHT... IF YOU TOLD ME YOU WERE DROWNIN. I WOULDN'T LEND A HAND...

And that is how we are starting this new story. This is basically one, big ass crack fic. I mean who hasn't ever wanted to go ham on a video game and be like "Bitch I own you, and you can't do anything about it can you. Fuckin' whiny bitch, yeah go cry."

As you can tell I am a rage gamer. And props goes to MICHAELSUAVE for inspiring to make my own. I am not taking his grinding idea at all. This is just what would happen if Harry died... Etc. Where my story differentiates from everyone else, is that I am having him enter God Mode from the start. (I think this hasn't been done before)

I need of a lemon writer. PM me if your interested. You will get to have major input in any of my stories thanks for your help.

Expect a short chapter. No worries, I usually average 2.5 to 3k every chapter on my stories. This is a prologue of sorts to get a taste of what to come.

Drop a review. I prefer follows/favorites to show you care. Read one of my other stories, they need some love too. Sorry about the long AN, promise of a 3-4k next chapter.

Chapter 1: What Do You Mean I'm In a Video Game/Prologue

WARNING: slavery, future lemons, incest, violence, multiple wives, lots of hit it then quite it. That's about it.

Disclaimer: I don't own any crossover ever going to be in this story or HP. However, I do own all future hot ass Veela OC's Harry will come into contact with.

Emerald eyes are shown opening inside total darkness. Then, a screen as big as a football field appears up in the sky. Across a seemingly endless platform are in big red letters saying GAME OVER.

"Are you shitting me," was all that was heard, nothing else. No cry of despair or disbelief. Not even a: After everything I've done. Only, are you shitting me.

Standing below the screen is none other than everyone's favorite hero, Harry Potter.

Minutes before he was in an epic battle with Voldemort. His spell against Voldemort's. The Elder Wand against a phoenix feather. In retrospect he knew he wouldn't win. He could have believed though. 60+ years experience up against someone that hadn't been taught anything except simple DADA spells, it really wasn't a good match. It was nothing to scoff at, how far Harry got. He sent his spell out and so did Voldemort, next thing he knew he woke up here.

'I tried my damnedest, though.' Harry thought.

"Would you like to have a previously saved game loaded?" Was then heard in a soft female voice.

Internally Harry was full of despair. He would take it for what it was, but it didn't help the feeling of having everything he lived for turn out to be a video game.

"Yes," Harry said solemnly. He couldn't take any more in this stupid life. He swore the next bad thing that happened he would snap. The next thing, of course made him snap.

"We're sorry sir, we regret to inform you that you have never saved this game. Would you like to start a new one." The voice said ever helpful.

"Bull, fucking shit. You regret to yada yada, go fuck yourself with a spiked dildo already, will you." Harry said venomously. Now, he would start over with abusive cousins, and he would have to do another round of Harry Potter's shit life.

Then he heard a soft Ping!

Up in the giant sky screen next to the start menu, he saw it. A tiny little trophy with a click to Read button. Harry, now filled with new hope for this new trophy, literally placed all his happiness of this delivering something good.

"Read," Harry said with a new joy for finally having something good happen. Trophies never meant something bad in his life, he thought cynically for a quick second then promptly admonished himself. The Goblet of Fire was long ago, he could try to forget. So, he still hoped for something good to happen.

Back in real time, after he said read, it prompted for a new screen to pop up on the projector.

The more he read the more that he thought this would all work out. By the end he had a disgusted look on his face, but at the same time a brilliant smile.

ACHIEVEMENT UNLOCKED CONGRATULATION!

BEAT VOLDEMORT 50 TIMES: GOD MODE NOW AVAILABLE, PARENTS ALIVE HARRY, GET TO HAVE A TWIN SISTER HARRY POTTER, AVATAR HARRY POTTER, AVENGERS HARRY POTTER, X-MEN HARRY POTTER, JUSTICE LEAGUE HARRY POTTER, ANIME WORLD HARRY POTTER, POKEMON HARRY POTTER, POKEGIRLS HARRY POTTER, STAR WARS HARRY POTTER, ALL PERKS NOW AVAILABLE, ETC.

REQUIREMENTS:

Play in every Hard Harry Mode: Hard, Extreme, Go Hide, Kill Yourself Now, Apocalypse: 5 times each with only 3 saves. 25 games total.

Play Perma-Death Hard Harry 10 times, Play Perma-Death Apocalypse Harry 5 times, Play Perma-Death Go Hide 5 times, play Perma-Death Kill Yourself Now 4 times. 24 games total.

Have abusive cousins every game play.

Don't have emotional support until first year every game.

Have a manipulative Dumbledore every time.

Wear glasses every time.

Be an emotional wreck, average, wizard for Apocalypse game play once during Perma-Frost.

Have no recollection at all during all of the Go Hide Perma-Death games.

Have no recollection at all of the video game during one of the Perma-Death Apocalypse games.

Play all the way until you die of natural causes in one of the regular Apocalypse games.

Play as Malfoy once. 1 game total

When achievement is accomplished, you will forget all of the horrors you witnessed in the other games.

50 games in all.

-  
'What! What, have I done.' Harry thought with despair,'Why, why would any one of my selves become Malfoy,' Harry thought with disgust. But, at the same time Harry could understand why someone would go through all of is, just to erase some of the memories you have witnessed. He was still astounded of all of the similar like minded people it would take to achieve God Mode and all it came with.

'WOW,' Harry thought,' I had so many of myself's go through all of this just to get to this one mode. I hope it is well worth it for all the pain it seemed to cause.'

Looking forward to the future in a long time Harry Potter decided to finally live, he would do what he wanted, and how he wanted to do it. And he would be damned if he were stopped. For once in his life Harry was filled with pure joy and hope for the future.

"You have a note. Would you like to open the Note. Yes or No."

"Yes," Harry said filled of happiness.

NOTE:

Sup Harry,

We, as in myself and the next couple notes are all past Harry's. We pass on our knowledge to the next guy to pass on to the next. It has always worked like that. Now, let me tell you the back story to the Video Game Life of Harry Potter and how this crazy shit all began.

AN:

That's it. Next chapter will be finishing up the note, and Harry getting a first taste of God Mode. I hope you guys will like this. I have to say I really got into writing this new story.

My new fans. I enjoy a favorite/follow more than a review. That just shows me you like my story. Review if you really like it, or have some advice.

REALLY NEED A LEMON WRITER.

This was a prologue of sorts, so it will get longer. Most of my stories average 2.5k to 3k a chapter.


	2. The Rules and Guidlines

AN:

Ok I said this would be a crack fic, but I really like this story idea and, most likely am going to make this a regular story.

This is the furthest I've ever plotted a story. I really had to find conflict to make this interesting, and I think I was able to do it.

The incest element won't be until further along in the story. I always wanted for Harry to have a twin sister to have support on. Also, I may have some sister/sister/Harry action. The slavery thing is for when Harry comes across the way other magical species are treated.

Also, this will have some info dump stuff in it sorry.

REVIEW I still want some ideas. IN NEED OF A LEMON WRITER.

FAV/FOLLOW

Chapter 2: The Rules and Guidelines

WARNING: slavery, future lemons, incest, violence, multiple wives, lots of hit it then quite it. That's about it.

Disclaimer: I don't own any crossover ever going to be in this story or HP. However, I do own all future hot ass Veela OC's Harry will come into contact with.

NOTE:

Sup Harry,

We, as in myself and the next couple notes are all past Harry's. We give our knowledge to the next guy to pass on to the next. It has always worked like that. Now, let me tell you the back story to the Video Game Life of Harry Potter and how this crazy shit all began.  
-

With the start of the note, Harry knew that a new life would begin. A life that was fun. A life worth living. A new chance of friends and doing what he wanted. He could have the family he always wanted. Or he could be a lone rogue. Going from town to town, as the mysterious Master of Death.

Harry decided right then that for his first turn he would definitely just be a lone rogue. He needed time to himself to do what he wanted. He figured in the video game there would be checkpoints to jump into, in God Mode.

The reason for the distance is only do to the fact of him needing a break. He was never the smartest, but was expected to be the best. Now, he could travel peacefully without any worries. Only stopping to have fun or help someone in need.

That brought up another problem he had, women. He was never the lady's man or anything like that. But, he wanted to dedicate the loner life style to Sirius.

With the decision's made he decided to dedicate his glorified vacation to Sirius. With that one final resolution he continued reading.

Note Cont. :

There was once a Harry Potter. The Master of Death, and overall good guy. He married Ginny Weasley, he defeated Voldemort, and followed in his dad's footsteps and became an auror. That was before his world came crashing down.

10 years after the defeat of Voldemort a 28 year old Harry came home to a site no man ever wants to see. His wife of 9 years was being fucked by none other than Draco Malfoy. For years Ginny refused to have sex with Harry. Finally, literally one month earlier, Harry finally got the pussy. 2 days later she announced she was pregnant what had Harry suspicious however was the fact that even in the wizard world it took at least 5 days to know about the baby. Upon finding them rutting like pigs he pulled Draco off and did his own pregnant test with his magic, the baby wasn't his. Harry dedicated his life to Ginny, it really crushed him. The original Harry Potter would do anything for her. And in repayment she committed adultery.

Soon enough, Draco and Ginny remembered why Harry was called the wizard of his time, and even the next Merlin. You see, unlike you, since you went through the video game on completely normal Harry (Sorry) he was actually a brilliant guy. He trained his whole life for the role of The-Man-That-Vanquished... Under Dumbledore. You see, Dumbledore adopted him and shaped him into the perfect minion. Years later during Harry's fifth year they had a falling out.

Harry completely renounced his alliance towards the Dumbledore family and gained control over the Black, Potter, Peverell, Emrys, Le Fay and multiple other secluded family titles. And with that multiple family heads left Dumbledore and went to Harry's side. It even caused the Weasley family to be split.

So, when the hard-working Harry erupted on Ginny and Draco. Well, let's just say when Harry came back from his get away years later Draco still had never walked and Ginny had never had a baby.

Some of us agree that was the start of what would soon become the origin of DEATH'S EYE a name Harry gave himself. After being heart broken and leaving everything behind, he went to the Amazon, for what he called a cleansing.

It was not until 5 years later that anyone had even heard a word about Harry. Susan Bones, Gabrielle Delacour, Hermione Granger (who left Ron during the Weasley fallout), Luna Lovegood, and the most surprising Daphne Greengrass work tirelessly to find him. Every time someone asked Daphne why she helped she would only reply, "I owe a favor, I plan on repaying."

Like I said previously the original Harry Potter was heard about five years later, or what they assumed to be Harry. So, the 5 all went to the Amazon to finally tell Harry what they wanted to. However, when they got to where there were sightings of a man with startlingly green eyes, they couldn't believe what they found.

The whole village seemed to be flourishing, top of the line facilities, a park for children, and even a university. Every time they were asked who helped them,all they would say was: May The Eye finally find peace. It seemed even these Amazonian villagers could tell of Harry's broken state.

All the way from children as young as 4 and as old as 90 all said the same thing. When a 19 year old was asked she became an even darker tan, and started mumbling, until finally with a resolved face she said the same as everyone else.

The girls concluded after seeing a painted green eye with a loop of black triangles going around it on a building, that yes Harry was here at one time, but no, he was definitely not here anymore.

Back with Harry, his wizard blood had done him wonders, still looking like an 18 year old, he traversed all around the world. Trying to find what made magic tick, and if we were using it how it was supposed to be used. He saw the horrors on Earth and he witnessed the most beautiful of things.

He became a rich billionaire, a poor New York homeless guy, and he even went as far as an amputee.

Harry Potter wanted more than anything to understand what he was and who he could trust. During all of this he tried to have fun. Wooing as many girls as his deceased father figure would be proud of. He also went healing as much as possible. He had found magic enlightenment. He discovered the purest form of magic and found true happiness picking up the broken pieces of his heart. And more and more he traveled to new places.

Soon you couldn't go I to any place without seeing Death's Eye.

During all of this the girl's were still searching. 15 years exactly after Harry's disappearance he returned to magical Britain.

His seemingly innocent way of telling his friends he was ok, soon became a phenomenon. Surprisingly though, no one used the same color scheme as Harry's eye. Instead, they chose red and blue or yellow and purple. Not a single Eye had any hint of green or black.

So, as soon as Harry put an emerald Death's Eye at the entrance to the Leaky Cauldron people frenzied.

Most of the magical population knew exactly who had been tagging the world, while people like Ron, Ginny, and Draco, couldn't believe Harry could do something like that.

When Harry first started painting the symbol it seemed Tom was about to say something. Walking over to ask him to stop. You see the original Harry valued other life values now, such as working out.

Seeing a 6'1 guy painting wasn't too scary. Seeing a 6'1 guy packed full of muscle, but looked like a naturally moving predator, wasn't really good for business.

So when out dear friend Tom interrupted Harry in painting he was left staring in bright emerald eyes that seemed to radiate power and peaceful content.

Tome made a big deal about it only to look again and see Harry missing.

So, that is where the next chapter in Harry's life starts. At 43 he still wanted to go on an adventure, but settle at the same time. So, he once again left after a year. Not before he made a couple promises. He had 5 girls to settle with and 5 ancient and noble family titles.

After talking with all five, they agreed to settle with him when he came back from the next great adventure. (Dumbledore may be crazy, but he was skilled and had some awesome phrases).

This time Harry went to find what being the Master of Death truly meant. You see through all his travels inside the different magical communities there were numerous references to what most of the cultures called the KEYS OF DEATH. It was of course the British who decided it originated from the Peverell's. When in actuality it was just the keys being wielded by 3 brothers.

The more he traveled the more he learned. By the end of his year long trek, he discovered a plethora of things about the KEYS OF DEATH. Most importantly was the discovery of never dying, and the way the immortality was given. The KEYS OF DEATH became his eyes. The three superpowers had combined and fused together to amount into two pairs. The loss of his immortality also meant the loss of his eyes.

It wrecked Harry. That was the major problem with the keys. Once they all three combined into a final object, the owner was immortal. They always lived on. Most were driven insane and ripped out the body part that the KEYS chose. Only this time, the KEYS OF DEATH found their natural owner. The owner destined to wield them into an era of prosperity and peace. Thousands of years later Harry will learn of this, but it will be many before he understands he will never die.

As you can see the first Harry didn't like the idea of living forever, you can tell about the video game you are now in that he did something about it.

That's right the original Harry made this video game world and now I will tell you the reason for it. And the whole mess that happened after the tagging of the Leaky Cauldron, the promises he made, and his adventure for the truth about the KEYS OF DEATH.

You see, during the hunt of the truth behind the KEYS OF DEATH Harry went into an absolute isolation, focusing all his energy on getting the facts about the keys, so he could finally settle down.

Little did he know Ginny, Draco, and Ron took advantage of his time away. When Harry apparate to greet his 5 wives he found a slaughtering. They had drugged his girls, and...

Harry had to stop. He couldn't believe what had happened to himself and the unspeakable horror of finally finding people to settle down with and get them taken away. He didn't want to read the next part, He knew exactly what people like Ron and Draco would do to anything Harry got and held precious. Ron would want it for himself and Draco as well. Ginny was always a spiteful bitch too.

That was one thing Harry learned while reading this letter. He literally felt himself getting smarter the more he read it. The smarter he got the more transparent of the betrayal he had against certain members of the wizarding world.

Forcing himself to finish out the letter he was given he kept reading. It seemed the part about the first Harry's life was winding down and soon would get to the structure of the game.

Raped them. It was horrendous. It seemed Daphne was their favorite she was bloodied and tied down, they all looked like that. The thing that made Harry so furious about Daphne's raping was that she was still alive. They slit everyone's throats, but left her alive. They were still using her in fact.

It was the most awful thing any one could experience watching. And also the reason for the forget everything clause. You see, when the first Harry made the game he gave his next self the memories. With the rules for doing all achievements you could be Voldemort 50 times and have all these awful memories out. For many it was well worth it. We all jumped behind the cause. There are many different variation of us. From the slyest to the most trustworthy, we all jumped behind it, because even in the main menu you gain all your memories back.

The most ruthless to the most meek, there is one thing Harry potter in any form doesn't like and that is seeing a woman brutally raped.

Getting back to the mystery of the first Harry Potter. When he saw Draco and Ron, all the years of Harry becoming one with his magic caught up to him. He was the living embodiment of magic, and the Master of Death.

The bitches didn't stand a chance. Harry, as fast as any super hero grabbed Ron and Draco like nothing and brutally snapped their necks. Ginny was then brutally smashed into the wall while her recorder for the event was incinerated by Harry.

Then he came towards Daphne. Begging and pleading for her not to go. They both knew it was inevitable. Which is the curse of holding the KEYS OF DEATH. You could live forever and couldn't pass it on to anyone else.

So, that was when the very first Harry Potter broke. Creating a mass burial he tenderly fixed each of their bodies to their previous perfection and lovingly buried them. He gathered his stuff built a mansion and read.

That was all he did for 100 years straight. He lived purely on his magic. It growing steadily day by day until he was one with the magic in the world.

He feed from nothing and lived purely on the Earth's will and the KEYS OF DEATH. Studying all he needed for the rest of his life. New heroes rose, some fell others conquered, and there was Harry. Always surveying making sure the evil in the world died.

He new evil was a necessity, but in his crushed state he refused to believe in the balance of all of earth. Chaos and Order went hand in hand. One was nothing without the other.

So, Harry 500 years after his initial birth devised a plan. He needed to destroy all evil. He did it too. But with a price. He chose to give up his eyes. He would give up the KEYS OF DEATH to finally destroy all evil. The power embodied in the eyes was enough to level whole solar systems, so it easily was able to identify things that posed a threat.

3000 years pass. Harry has an extreme fascination with video games, he hasn't had food since he was in his 40's, and his plan is about to begin. He had all the fail safes measured out. He took every precaution. He was ready to die.

When Harry went to take his eyes out he had the first problem. A power flare came out of them fighting him. Then, blackness. He was visited by what he called,"All of the ladies in the worlds scorn personified," that was when once again he got his head out of his ass.

He lived another 2000 years. He brought the peace and prosperity and this time he wanted a peaceful death. Something he knew would never happen. So, he did the next best thing. He made a video game about his life. By then he had been worshipped as a god everywhere he walked. That's what happens when you live 5000+ years. He had power in troughs. In the past 1000 years he had mastered the KEYS OF DEATH to there full potential.

Aaaannnnddddd he was ready for another adventure. You couldn't do to much of those however being uber powerful and having been everywhere you could go.

Then, the Harry Potter we all know and love surfaced. He had loved video games for years. Why not make one. Have it as awesome as possible and put himself inside of it.

Now that is where the original Harry's story ends. He just made an entire alternate universe and put his immortal soul into a video game. Every comic book, anime, and regular book he had ever read was in this machine. What I'm going to go over now is the game mechanics and how it all works.

'Holy shit,' Harry thought,'I'm super old.'

That's right folks Harry learned all this and all he got was, I'm super old. It wasn't that Harry was an idiot, but how would you feel if this was all dumped on you. You would pick the simplest thing, just so you could wrap your head around it,

'So, my previous self made an entire world dedicated to make his life more interesting, and I'm the one that gets the clean slate. Well, I guess I'll get to know when the fun can start.'

The first thing you need to know about this new world is that it is yours to control. Myself being the last to finish before you was a regular Apocalypse Harry. Meaning I got three saves and perks, as well as some cheats. No worries about anything though, now, with your God Mode you can do anything. You will find the Options for God Mode in the obvious place, the Option screen on the video game home screen.

To make it more fun you can give yourself an experience bar, and give yourself certain perks. The whole time we all wanted God Mode. Use it wisely. In the first Harry's half crazed state, he underestimated most of the games mechanics. Going as far as having the first Apocalypse game literally during the Apocalypse. Now you tell me how your supposed to defeat Voldemort during one of those.

Another problem with the first Harry was that in his isolation he would gain split personalities. This lead to him, since he was the creator of the game he still lives in the world as an ultimate god of sorts to add conflict, to become one of them from time to time to help or hinder players. He has many personalities however his most prominent are 6 different ones: The harmful ones were War, Famine, Pestilence, and Death. Which as you know are the four horseman. Another is Bob: Bob is mostly a fun guy, most of the time he appears as a helping hand to the player and will stay with him for help for around a year and them disappear. If you encounter him, that is basically his blessing of liking you. The last and also the rarest is what he always called 'The brother I never had' his name is Jason.

Jason was always a special case in his cycle of six. The reason being is that Jason embodies everything Harry was before the psychotic break. Let me tell you, you know when you meet Jason. He will be the cunning, loyal, brave, and smart guy that the original Harry was. I met him once and only once. He swooped in after I had just defeated the basilisk, touched my forehead and said, "You will be the one that leads him to greatness, do not worry my friend," Then he was gone. The previous guy before me talked about Jason also. However, it wasn't a firsthand experience.

The words Jason told me always stayed with me. I'm not sure why he told me that. But, I'm taking it as in he meant you. After I died and I learned I was the last to successfully kill Voldemort before God Mode. I was heartbroken, but then I remembered I'd live on inside of you. This brings us to how many Harry's have there actually been.

In total there have been exactly 150 Harry's and 1 Draco. Now my dear friend the guy that got Draco died as soon as he entered Hogwarts by War, so don't worry. I'm almost definite that was put in their specifically for the first Harry to kill Draco again.

I'm definite that the first Harry gave us a pass on getting Draco to kill Voldemort, I think killing Draco was enough for him.

Back to game mechanics. Their is a plethora of things you can do in the game. From becoming a pokemon trainer or even a pokegirl master. You can be a DC villain to let off steam or a Marvel hero that saves the innocent. Either way you shape, you like you want to.

When you finally activate God Mode you will go through a tutorial level to help you along.

Best of wishes,

Harry J. Emrys

P.S: If you ever want to talk ask to read the note. I set up all my memories inside to help you along. Jason always favored you. I hope you will soon realize how special you truly are Harry James Potter. Out of all of us you deserve this. All of us were given different names. Came from different backgrounds. You survived being true to yourself and we all respect you.

P.P.S: whenever you want to see something important say "Save to archive,"  
Goodbye my friend.  
-

Tearfully Harry send "Close letter. Save to archive."

"Message has been saved to archive. Would you like to start a new game." Said the polite female voice.

"Yes, start new game. Difficulty level God Mode. Send to original Harry Potter universe. Activate Options," Harry said almost out of breath.

With those commands an option screen popped up for God Mode.

AN:

How'd you like it. I think it was some pretty good work if I do say so myself. Next chapter, I will finally get Harry to his new world.

I will most likely be working on my other two stories since I updated this twice in a 24 hour period.

I know this was an info dump, but this was the other Harry's journal, so it was supposed to be like that.

REVIEW if you want to tell me about your ideas. I always give credit and help is always appreciated.

FAVORITE/FOLLOW


End file.
